Aiko
by raphfreak
Summary: Raph's about to receive one of the best gift's ever.


"It's Christmas everybody!" Mikey's voice echoed across the lair at six am. Evident gorans could be heard from each room.

Since it was Christmas, Splinter had promised a morning of sleeping in and opening presents at nine. Leo, especially, had been looking forward to sleeping in but it seemed none of them would be able too. Mikey was like this on all hollidays; Birthdays (his only) Easter, Thanksgiving and Christmas.

"Wake up! Wake up!" he dove into the room closest to his.

Raphael's.

"Wake up Raph!" he bellow excidetly as he shook the red clad turtle. Raph muttered in his sleep, shifting in his hammock.

"Go away Mikey." He muttered, his eyes still closed.

"But Raph!" he shook his brother's shoulder, making the whole bed sway with his movements. Hard. "We all got you something!"

"Duh, it's Chirstmas. That's what your supposed to do."

"But it's extra special." He protested. "Even more special that last years!"

Raph raised himself up on his elbows. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Mikey, I swear that if you don't let me sleep in for at least another hour I'll--"

"Raphael, that threat is empty." Leo stepped into his room, tying his mask on tight with his green hands. "Get up, we'll open presents and then you can go back to bed until Christmans dinner."

Raph growled as Don stepped into the room. "What is this? A slumper party! OUT! OUT!"

Don stubornly crossed his arms. "Not until you're up."

Raph threw his head back on his pillow. This was one reason he hated Christmas.

"Fine." He staggered out of his bed, stretching. He grabbed his pads and mask, quickly slipping them on. When his mask was firmly tied in place, he starred at his brothers with his hands crossed. "Let's get this over with."

Mikey led the party downstairs, happily jumping towards the Christmas tree. He pumped his fist in the air.

Splinter calmly walked out of the kitchen, sipping tea. "Good morning my sons."

"Morning sensei." Leo and Don bowed. Mikey was too excited to notice. Raph muttered an 'hello' before slumping onto the couch.

The lair door swung open as April and Casey stepped throught. April was wearing a nice pair of jeans with a bright red sweated that matched her hair. Casey had on a green sweater (of April's choosing) with black pants. He also was carrying a large bag filled with presants.

"Casey!" Raph greeted his friend. Casey slunk over to the couch, collasping beside him after dumping the gifts under the alredy over-flowing tree . Raph gave him a sympathetic look. "Can't believe what time it is huh?"

Casey groaned. "April knew that Mikey would be up at this time so she got me up at 5:30 to get dressed. Of course with that woman and how long it takes to get ready, I swear she was up at three getting ready."

"Actually it was 4:30." She gave him a look as she knelt to give Raph a hug. "Merry Christmas Raph!"

Raph returned the hug with his own greeting. He had to admit that she looked amazing.

"Alright my sons." Splinter settled into his favorite chair. "I believe it is time to open our gifts. Michelangelo, since it seems you can't wait anymore, why don't you pass out your gifts to everyone?"

Mikey quickly dug into the pile, producing a gift for Splinter first. Splinter graciously took the gift while everyone waited until the rat opened it. Splinter opened the gift, his face lightening up.

"Ah, just what I wanted. Thank you my son." Splinter revealed a brand new teacup. He turned the cup around. What he saw on the other side, made tears come to his eyes.

On it was a picture or Hamato Yoshi.

Splinter clutched it to his robe. He gave his son a bow. "Thank you."

Mikey grinned as he passed the next gift to April. April took the fift, a smile lighting her face.

"Oh thank you Mikey!" she reached over and gave the orange masked turtle a hug. Inside was a freshly knit sweater with small turtles embroided on the bottom. Each was one of the turtle's color.

The next gift was to Casey. Casey took the gift with a grunt, but his eyes were laughing with excitement. It was a book labled 'Crime fighting for dumbies'.

Raph chuckled as he gave his friend a punch in the shoulder. "Just what you needed." He teased.

Mikey then gave his gifts to Don and Leo. Don got a brand new tool chest- from everybody. He began going through it, pleased to have brand new tools. Leo got a brand new sheaths for his swords, custom made with his name on them.

"Thanks Mikey." Leo gave his brother a hug. "My turn."

Raph grinned as his brothers received their gifts. Mikey's gifts were good this year; he wondered what he was getting. But as Leo and Don made their turns, they seemed to forget him. He got nothing. The grin was still on his face, but inside he was breaking a little more.

Even though he never let it on, he enjoyed receiving gifts, as well as giving.

When it was his turn to give gifts, he gave one to Splinter. It was a new teapot. Leo got new meditation candles, Don got a new lamp for his desk and Mikey got a new comic book. Casey got a new baseball bat, signed, and April got earrings with small hockey sticks on them.

An hour later, everyone had gotten their gifts. Everyone but Raphael. He got up to leave when everyone was done, but Splinter slapped his stick on his arm.

"Sit." He told him.

Raph sat down, confused.

Splinter looked Leo, and nodded. With a grin, the eldest turtle got up and went to him room. He returned with large box. Rah noticed airholes in the sides.

"That for Mikey?" he smirked.

"No Raphael." Splinter chcukled as the large package was set down before him. "Open it, my son."

Raph wondered if something was going to jump out at him. Slowly he, removed the lid and his breath caught in his throat.

"What the…"

A small golden head poked out of the box, sniffing the air. It perked it's tiny ears at Raph, before wagging its tail.

"A puppy?" Raph asked in disbelief.

Inside the box was a small, golden retriver puppy. He let the puppt sniff his hand, beofre slwoly picking it up. The puppy snuggled against his plastron with a content sigh. Raph looked at everyone's face.

"You got me a dog?"

Mikey nodded his head. "Yep. It was the last of the litter, the runt. Nobody wanted it so April and Casey went to get him."

Silence answered him. Splinter began to frown. "Do you not like her, my son?"

Raph shook his head out of the daze he was in. "Thank you." He began to stroak the dog's head.

Mikey whooped at Leo and Don gave each other high fives.

"Shhh." Raph silenced them with a look. "You'll wake Aiko."

"Aiko?" Splinter raised an eyebrow at the name. "Ahh, fine name. Why don't you take little Aiko to her new room."

Raph nodded, cuddling the puppy to his plastron.

"Come, my little Aiko." Raph murmmered at the puppy blinked at with blue eyes. "My little love."

A/N: What do you think? First short story. Since it's near Christams, I thought I'd give up one. I got my Christmas gift early; a puppy! He's a lab,beagle,basset hound. His name is Raphael (you'll never guess why)

Well, hope you liked it.


End file.
